Paw Patrol truth or dare
by tentsv
Summary: I take any dares peoples!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Ryder: Pups!

Pups: Yea?

Ryder: HEEELLLPP!

The pups run out to see what is wrong.

me: Don't move or I'll kill ya!

pups: *gulp*

me: If you want him back you have to do everything I say!:)

Chase: Why?!

me: Well, I really wanted to do a truth or dare with yo- wait a minute, I don't have to answer you!

Chase:oh okay

me: shut the frick up now.

Chase: mean

me: *points gun at chase* what was that?

Chase: nothing!

me: alright lets get to it!


	2. Episode 1

EPISODE 1

 **Italics mean that it is either a thought or a whisper. you can piece them together.**

Me: welcome to ask or dare! I am with the pups today!

pups: h-h-hi

me: say it normally or else.

pups: HI!

me: alright the first dare is for tracker to slap everest.

tracker: okay

Everest: YOU ARE FINE WITH THIS?!

tracker: no. it's just that it is a dare. Can't turn them down!

me: alright , all the other really hard ones go to you!

tracker: NOOO! I was kidding!

skye: that means that you are fine with it! *slaps tracker*

me: up top skye!

*tracker slaps everest*

everest: OOOWWW!

me: savage!

tracker: that was the dare! I'm not mean like that!

me: oh. I knew that you dummies.

marshall: why are you so mean?

me: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

me: the next dare is for chase and skye to kiss!

chase: it is finally happening!

skye: alright, here goes...

me: aww. Wait no. I am a savage beast. I'm a savage beast. Ima savaj beets!

pups: What the-

me: sorry bout tha-no. its cause im so savaj i kaint talk strait!

pups:ooookkkaaaayyy...

me: alright. that's enough of dares today. See ya!


	3. The Attempt

THE ATTEMPT

Ryder: *struggling*

Ryder: wait! I have a pocket knife!

Ryder: *takes out the pocket knife*

 **I am flying across the room and karate chop the knife out his hand.**

me: HHIIIIYYYYAAAAHHHH!

ryder: what the heck!

me: I have a 7th sense! I can sense smarties and smart alecks!

ryder: Shoot.

marshall: hiiii- woah woah WOAH!

*hits the wall*

ryder: IDIOT! Why couldn't I just get the smart one's...?!

me: marshall, marshall, marshall. You SUCK AT EVERYTHING. Ima let you go, cause that must have taken a toll on you.

marshall: I couldn't even save ryder! What am I gonna do wih myself!?

me: do what I say. And also move on because you fail at everything.

marshall: no I don't!

me: here is proof.

 **For all of those who don't believe Me, watch the videos for yourself.**

 **There you go. No you believe Me?**

me: what do you do in every mistake?

marshall: oh. I always make a joke!

me and ryder:*facepalms so hard there is a dent*

me: go to the lookout now. GO NOW! The pups are there and I will be there shortly.

marshall: alright! let's CHOP to it, shall we?

me:*crying now* JUST GO! PLEASE!

marshall: okay


	4. Episode 2

EPISODE 2

me: hello everyone! I am back with my truth or dare!

pups: yay.

me: why so sad? :)

pups: no reason!

me: good because i have something for you!

rocky: what is it?

me: good question. mine is truth or dare?

rocky: truth

me: who do you like?

rocky: I don't know.

me: that's blue sweet.

rocky: ?

me: restrictions.

chase: what was the something?

everyone (except for me and chase): :[

me: thank you chase! Boys all have to lick the pup you like! If you don't like someone, then i got something for you, so you might want choose.

chaseskye

marshalleverest

trackerno one

zumarocky

rockyzuma

rubbleskye

me: i thought you no like anybody rocky.

rocky says sheepishly: sorry.

me: see ya peeps!


	5. Pause for Dares

**PAUSE FOR DARES!**

 **I took up 2 episodes of dares and truths. That is my rule. I need more dares! (or truths.) Please send some! I get some of my ideas off of more dares.**


	6. HOLD IT RIGHT THERE

FORGET YOU GUYS!

YOU REALLY THINK THAT I SHOULD BE MAKING GREAT STUFF?! WELL, THINK AGAIN DIRTBAGS! I AM NEW TO THIS ENTIRE THING AND TRIED TO UPLOAD THE PART OF MY BOOK THAT YOU GUYS ARE JUST TRASHING ON! I AM GOING TO KEEP GOING AND WRITING BOOKS ALL I WANT! TRY TO STOP ME! **TRY!** ACTUALLY, LET'S MAKE A DEAL, SHALL WE? YOU GUYS CAN TRASH ON IT ALL YOU WANT, BUT YOU CANNOT GO AROUND SAYING BAD STUFF ABOUT M, SO I DON'T GET AT LEAST SOME READERS!

DO WE HAVE A DEAL?


	7. Episode 3

EPISODE 3

 **Hey everybody! What's going on? I have another chapter, thanks to the dare from silver-wisp1!**

Me: pups! Get down here right now!

Pups: yes sir!

Me: I got another dare from silver-wisp1!

Marshall: another one?

Pups: *MOAN*

Me: It's not that bad! You have to read the books he made!

Chase: I hear he made 19!

Me: don't worry! I chose 2! The Paw Patrol's Resurrection Thing and the Undertale hunger games!

timeskip because I don't think I have time to write out the story

Me: was it good?

Zuma: *shrugs

Pups except Marshall and zuma: it was pretty good.

Marshall: could be better…

Everyone including Ryder:

Marshall: What?

Me: anyway… Let's go on with the next dare I thought up while you guy read.

Chase: what is it now?

Me: you all have to fight of a giant tarantula, with blindfolds!

Chase: I can do that in my sleep!

Me: thanks for giving me another idea! And you have to do it in your nightmares!

Marshall: NOOOOOO!

Me: this got a whole lot better!

 **I will now do point of views on this part of the chapter.**

Me: I put a camera in everyone's puptag in case something like this happens. Let's go to our tough leader, chase first!

Screen crackles and a picture pops up.

Me: good thing I put it on without them noticing!

Chase: Aaaaahhhh! Wait a minute, I don't see anything. AAAAAHHHH!

Marshall: Hiyah! Hiyah! Hiyah! Hiyah! Hiyah! Hiyah! Hiyah! Hiyah! Hiyah! Hiyah! Hiyah! Hiyah! Hiyah! Hiyah! Hiyah! *spamming the air while the spider stares at him confused.*

Skye: be clam, be calm be clam! BE CALM! BE! CALM! *Screams very loudly*

I have no time to write out the others. Think on what the others would do and send it to me please.

Zuma's Secret Fear

 **COMMENTS (71)** **SHARE**

"Zuma's Secret Fear" is a fan made episode of PAW Patrol. It takes place a couple weeks after "Pups Save a Toof."

Quick Note

If you saw the episode "Pups Save a Toof," then you probably know that, in order to help Alex get over his fear of the dentist, the PAW Patrol faced their fears. But what about Zuma's fear? I decided that Zuma's fear is... WAIT! You have to find out for yourself!

Plot

It was a nice, sunny day in Adventure Bay.

Chase's big dog teeth grew in, and the pups were playing in the park.

Skye: Hey, Zuma,I just wanna know, a couple weeks back, when we helped Alex and Chase overcome their fears of the dentist, why you didn't tell us what you were afraid of."

Zuma: *eyes widen.* "Uhhh...," he said.

The other pups, watching the little scenario, came running towards Zuma and Skye.

Zuma: Oh look, it's lunchtime, bye! *runs back to the lookout.*

Marshall: What happened?

Skye: I asked Zuma what he's afraid of, and then he got all nervous and ran back to the lookout.

Chase: Maybe, we should go to the lookout and try to talk to him again about what he's afraid of.

The rest of the pups then started running back to the lookout. Back at the lookout, Chase slowly approached Zuma's puphouse.

Chase: Hey, Zuma.

Zuma: What?

Chase: Can you please tell us what you're afraid of? I promise we WON'T tell anyone else.

Zuma: OK,I'm afraid of *gulp* going to the doctor.

Chase: What's so bad about the doctor?

Zuma: I'm not scared of EVERYTHING about the doctor, just the shots. I never got a shot before.

Chase: Oh, I get it, it's about to be your first checkup.

Zuma *nods.*

Chase: There's no reason to be afraid of getting shots, Zuma. I've gotten a shot before, and, honestly, I was afraid of it at first, but after I got it, I felt less afraid of them. Maybe you can do the same when you get your first checkup in a couple days.

Zuma: You really think so, Chase?

Chase: I'm sure.

A couple days later, Zuma went to the vet for his first check up, and, of course, got his first shot, with Chase and Ryder by his side, and he didn't cry once.

Zuma: Thanks for helping me, Chase.

Chase: You're welcome, Zuma.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Showing 25 most recent

71 comments

Please log in to post a comment on this wiki.

12Next

Cool

April 7 by A FANDOM user

My twin sons like the new show Top wing but they used to love Paw patrol also. and watched the night time show before bed when it was on nick jr now I occassionally see the repeats on tv with them but I remember an episode when Zuma was afraid of some type of of sea monster though it was a cute Fandom.

Zuma and Rocky are the my twins favorite characters I like Chase

I hate the doctor

April 4 by A FANDOM user

LOl what

January 15 by A FANDOM user

i though it was cool

January 12 by A FANDOM user

Why did they not show us what zuma is afraid of and why is it a secret?

December 27, 2017 by A FANDOM user

Hey, if Zuma was scared of the doctor, wouldnt they have visited the doctor so Zuma could face his fear before Alex and Chase went to the dentist? Oh well

July 27, 2017 by Jesudunjoyin

I'm going to try and make sure they are all Happy I love The Paw patrol pups And Ryder Skye and Everest are My favorite

Pups Ryder is my Favorite 2 I wish I could be on Paw patrol Love Kelley Lynn Beattie

September 21, 2017 by A FANDOM user

Isn´t Zuma afraid of ghosts?

July 4 by SourSoul

Isn't Zuma afraid of ghost in the hallown special he was scared when chase had the ghost prop and zuma freaked out and went hiding behind a beanbag

July 27, 2017 by A FANDOM user

Lol I thought he was scared of sharks or something

May 13, 2017 by A FANDOM user

That was short i love it but it was short

February 21, 2017 by A FANDOM user

yes agree

May 17, 2017 by A FANDOM user

But I do wish it was longer

January 11, 2017 by A FANDOM user

But it's still good!

January 11, 2017 by A FANDOM user

Paw patrol is the best show Ever I know I'm a little 2 old for it but I can't help it my friend Dillon Dclue got me in 2 it now I can't get enough of it I hope that That make a movie about Paw patrol soon I hope that that do and I hope that paw patrol doesn't go off of the air it will make us feel so sad if you take it off the air Paw patrol Fan lol******:)

September 25, 2017 by A FANDOM user

I all ways wondered what Zuma's fear was, this is a great story !

July 28, 2016 by Estrella and Eva the central American pups

I agree...

January 21, 2017 by A FANDOM user

Yes

May 17, 2017 by A FANDOM user

I watch paw patrol almost every day Skye and Everest are my favorite pup's and Ryder is my favorite 2 I love all the pup's 2 I hope it will be on the TV forever I love dogs and cats Kitten's and Puppies 2 I love all animals but Mayor Humdinger is bad. But Mayor Goodway is cool and she loves her chicken chickloota her chicken is cute very cute and cuddly I love her chicken 2

September 27, 2017 by A FANDOM user

Cute story

March 7, 2016 by BaseballLover15

Nice story

March 7, 2016 by Paw Patrol lover2423

Awsome

March 7, 2016 by JA006130

You mean pawsom!

July 7, 2016 by A FANDOM user

Very cute story

January 24, 2016 by BaseballLover15

Thanks!

February 7, 2016 by Janna2000

That's a nice cute little story all though I do agree it is a little short but still Great Job! 😊

June 14, 2015 by A FANDOM user

BTW, it's kinda short so maybe you should make it longer. But, otherwise, it's nice!

June 4, 2015 by A FANDOM user

Im happy for Zuma 😄

April 8, 2015 by A FANDOM user

me too

January 21, 2017 by A FANDOM user

Me to Zumba is so cute and sweet and all the others are loving the Paw patrol makes me feel good and happy and I love the pup's and I love Ryder ,2:) lol super cute story thanks making the Paw patrol l love it so much very much very cute cartoon _Kelley Lynn Beattie_

September 30, 2017 by A FANDOM user

Nice article. Plus just to let every one know Zuma's real fear is of ghost proven in the non-Fanon episode Pups and the ghost pirate.

March 17, 2015 by PoliceChase

Never stated outright - just heavily implied.

March 14, 2016 by A FANDOM user

Totally true.

July 4 by SourSoul

wow! that is just well he is i just think that is funny

March 6, 2015 by A FANDOM user

Oops. I meant zuma not zumba lol

February 14, 2015 by A FANDOM user

It is spelled zumba look it up :) if I sounded mean I'm sorry

February 14, 2015 by A FANDOM user

zumba is an dancing exersize my mom does.

June 4, 2015 by A FANDOM user

Oh so cute

February 2, 2015 by A FANDOM user

I thought he was afraid of something else

January 6, 2015 by A FANDOM user

Ghosts.

March 14, 2016 by A FANDOM user

I wish zuama told us what he was afraid of in the episode I have to say that he is my favorite pup

December 19, 2014 by A FANDOM user

it's spelled "Zuma"

December 19, 2014 by Tundrathesnowpup

No it's not

December 21, 2014 by A FANDOM user

yes it is and please don't start arguing with an admin

December 21, 2014 by JackalFox99

Yes it is!

January 13, 2015 by A FANDOM user

He is my favorite pup to

June 11, 2015 by A FANDOM user

zuma is my favorite pup to

June 12, 2015 by A FANDOM user

Just like Rubble I'm scared of spiders that give me the creeps I see a spider I'll scream and run away and I'll ask someone to help kill it for me it's just big spiders I'm scared of not the little ones tranculas are big And black widows are poisoninis that can kill you if u don't leave them alone


End file.
